User blog:Hippie Rat/Freddy vs Jason
Hi! So this time we had a tie! Between this battle and Homer vs Dante. I decided to go with a battle I think you'd be less impressed by. Save the better for later. So now: Freddy Krueger facing against Jason Voorhees. Yay! I give 100% permission to the use of my lyrics in any audio and/or visual production, as long as credit is given where credit is due. A beat can be requested if so necessary. It would also be appreciated that, if any lyrics are used, a link to the production be sent to me. Any questions and/or links can most easily be sent in my most recent blog. Thank you very much. Lyrics Announcer: Epic Rap Battles of History. Freddy vs Jason. Begin. Freddy Krueger: One two bitch, prepare to get beaten, Dapper dagger digits coming at you from a dream demon. You're a zombie with the power of Mike Myers, While I'm riding prime time bitch, and my fame is much higher. I'll X out Jason X, you know I'm so much better, Cause in your Michael Bay atrocity, you got fucked up by Sam Winchester. Freddy's ready to slice Jason up to bits, And add you to the list of Freddy's greatest hits. You're Norman Bates in a hockey mask, A cliché creep-ay, and you're finishing last. I take limbs and rip them off, you're not scary, The only thing you're ripping off is the ending to Carrie. Jason Voorhees: Yo, it's Friday the Thirteenth and I'm chopping up teens, You're gonna love this dream, I'm gonna teach you what slasher really means. You're on my turf now, come near me if you dare, The only Freddy anyone cares for is Freddy Fazbear. Cause I'm the OG horror star ready to scare you away, oh, Cold blooded killer wielding the machete before Danny Trejo. I've been through hell and back to destroy you in rhyme, And you won't be winking at the camera at the end this time. You're a pedophile, you know what I do to horny dudes, sir, I'll kill Freddy Krueger and any other cougar. You just used me, you are a liar, You kill based on fear? Well this water will douse this fire. I'm the greatest slasher monster in the whole entire world, Robert Englund perfected this girl, but you came back ugly as a Jackie Earle. I be stacking higher kill counts than a cannibal family farm, You slice me with my knife? I'll impale you with your own arm. Freddy Krueger: That's your verse? I've heard better one-liners from Leprechaun, Freddy comes in burning in rap, yo, son, let's have some fun. You're in my domain, and I'll make it rain, look at the little baby, Your appearance in this is like the first movie, short and lazy. This lucky motherfucker on the unlucky day, Only catching up to bitches cause there's fallen tree branches in the way. I'm haunting and stabbing through your tired little head, Creeping into one of my fangirls beds. Ooh! Announcer: Who won? Who's next? You Decide! Epic Rap Battles of History! Polls Who won? Freddy Krueger Jason Voorhees Who's next? Dr. Strangelove vs Dr. Frank-N-Furter Homer vs Dante Animation East vs West Mark Twain vs Louis C.K.